Talk:Twin Kohmak/@comment-159.148.72.66-20160523143843/@comment-67.11.163.74-20161104114601
D polarity on a secondary is pure shit, mantra. It's not even complicated. There are two mods that can fit in the slot, an no one should EVER use one of them. There are currently no secondary shotguns, or innate multi-shot weapons that can reach 100% status chance, so that pathetically small status % mod? No possible purpose on any build whatsoever. As for the 90% Cold damage mod, sure, I suppose it will help newbies slot cold in, but then again, what nebie will even fuse cold early on? Toxin, and heat are the mods they are going for, and are the mods they will fuse first when they realize how it works. Toxin will help them immensely versus grineer and corpus, and Heat is the go-to for infested. Cold? Crap. Same as electric. Both are primarily aimed at corpus and CC, and why CC or beat on Corpus shields when you can just ignore the shields and rapidly kill with Toxin? It's the same reason that Magnetic is the worst damage type, since all the sturdy corpus robots have armor too, and magnetic sucks agains it. Really, unless you have a very high status chance (Kohmak doesn't) to slot viral into, there's no reason to even slot Cold. Sure, Twin Kohmak will eventually proc viral, but it will take long enough to climb to that low status chance from under the primary physical damage types, that it won't be useful against most targets. Why use it when you'll get much better damage versus grineer or infested with Corrosive, Radiation, or Blast? On top of that, Blast is a terrible status for rapid fire "hose" weapons, especially in conjunction with punch through, as it will randomly drop targets out of the line of fire. No, blast is at its best on high status/high ground finisher melee weapons. So cold sucks, magnetic sucks, viral is meh with better options against all factions (outside of 4xCP vs grineer, or very high status elemental-base weapons) and blast is basically not useful, except again on those high status elemental weapons, or on high status melee weapons. D sucks as a polarity on secondaries. Period. The only time it would ever be useful would be if you had no other elemental mods for secondaries, and I mean, seriously? It's MAAAYBE useful for like your first hour of playing the game, if that? You won't be making 3+ element combos without taters, and if you have taters, you'll have easy access to forma, and you won't want cold in any 2 or 1 element setups for the Twin Kohmak. Oh, and your #1 is retarded. That doesn't make it an advantage, that just makes it less of a disadvantage because you won't have to use the weapon for as long. Your #3 is also retarded, it literally proves that it's a disadvantage, but you can deal with it. Your #4 is also retarded in every single situation that doesn't involve you ALWAYS, ALWAYS playing with a 4 man premade with 4xCP or 3xCP and a Coaction Drift, etc.